Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 December 2016
03:28 This chat's been ded for 3-4 hours straight. 03:30 I don't think I'm helping... 03:47 ok 03:47 hive solar 03:58 Supbacks 04:07 f***ing ded still. 04:07 no point in running for chat mod. 04:08 ok 04:08 (angry) 04:08 I'm neutral to that 04:08 Well... 04:09 I'm gonna go post a strategy for BWB day 12. I forgot to take a screenshot though, so I have to replay it. (angry) 04:09 just lit out the steps 04:09 .... 05:34 o/ 05:34 o/ 05:34 Anyone here? 05:34 o/ 05:34 ded(sad) 05:35 (sad) 05:35 I knew it! (angry) 07:21 hive newspaper 08:12 hive bart 08:24 ded 08:40 Hello dead chat 08:48 Hi 09:31 lolded 10:24 hive fairy 10:24 Hi~ 10:24 Dead chat it seems. 10:25 yep 10:27 hi 10:27 Hi~ 10:33 Hi~ 10:34 Howdy! 10:34 hi 10:34 Hey! 10:34 Fairy 10:34 hive 10:34 They uploaded a video of the Livestream 10:34 Hi Iama! 10:34 But the death animation is obscured! 10:34 I know, right? 10:34 Also 10:34 I wasn't able to screenshot that because of it! 10:34 And the friends list... 10:35 Did you notice the new Friend- 10:35 Oh 10:35 By the way 10:35 Jolly Holly won't be the only "event" card 10:36 Of course not. 10:36 Mayflower and Jack O' Lantern have it too 10:36 There are other event cards. 10:36 No no 10:36 Mayflower was Super rare right? 10:36 Jolly Holly is "event" 10:36 yep 10:36 jesus christ 10:36 They made it so past event cards have the "event" set too 10:37 They probably added the Event part in all event cards. 10:37 max level plants in pvz2 are much more OP than i expected 10:37 But no rarities were shown. 10:37 Maybe 10:37 We'll get a limited time "Event Bundle" pack 10:37 @Blitzer So the zombies should have their leveling system in a way. 10:37 Also 10:37 Maybe 10:38 Slight change in music? 10:38 Where 10:38 Yup, I swear I saw a slight change somewhere in the livestream. 10:38 They also changed so blacked out cards show their rarities in color 10:39 Let me explain it 10:39 It's around 9:10 - the slight music change. 10:39 A bit Feastivus-y. 10:39 Yeah 10:39 But not all music parts were changed. 10:39 I heard it too 10:40 "Winter is Coming" nice deck name 10:40 About freezing! 10:41 I would add Jolly Holly in my freezing Rose deck but it's paid for now (Or at least what I think). 10:41 Well, there's no reason for them to make Regifting paid 10:41 Plants always get the useful stuff while zombies get the shit cards 10:42 Except for Turkey Rider, he was good 10:42 I think the reason is because the zombies get the OP cards likeZombot 1000 10:42 Mainical laughter 10:43 Plants get the useful event stuff so far. 10:43 Plants have stuff like Power Flower and Muscle Sprout 10:43 Though 10:43 And then Blooming Heart as the Valenbrainz event card becomes bad while the Cupid Imp or something is the good one. 10:43 But how good are they compared to those cards? 10:43 Very. 10:43 You'll have to wait 6 or 9 turns to play them 10:44 True. Well, it's situational 10:44 Fairy 10:44 You're wrong 10:44 Just stall your enemy, and when you finally do get Zombot 1000 or something, you pretty much already won. 10:44 Just look at Pea Pod 10:44 It's just a prediction though. 10:44 I know 10:45 What could Cupid Imp do anyway? 10:45 I don't know, maybe strikethrough? 10:45 I'd rather use an Imp-throwing Gargantuar reskin 10:45 Fairy 10:45 What is your pvzh username? 10:46 It's just the same username here, Fairy27 . 10:46 Oh 10:46 Okay 10:46 My username is different 10:47 Ugh, they better put a Rustbolt pack next 10:47 I'm listening to a music while being here. 10:47 I like listening PvZ music 10:47 I'll do some stuff in both PvZ2 versions first... 10:47 Especially the Heroes stuff 10:48 This "Fresh Picks" thing will crash my game -_- . 10:48 Speaking of Fresh Pick 10:48 Picks* 10:48 Electric Blueberry is on sale right now 10:49 Time to check the store legit. 10:49 Electric Blueberry, Snow Pea and Hypno-shroom on sale. 10:49 Oh wow, I think it's checking the currency of my country and not US dollars. 10:49 Snow Pea is also on sale? 10:49 Yup. 10:50 Fairy? 10:50 I have Hypno shroom so I don't really care if it's on sale or not 10:50 Did you get the 5 lightning reed party? 10:50 What, Iama? 10:50 That is the impossible party 10:50 I did, right now. 10:50 I failed 10:50 You failed as well? 10:51 I just started. 10:51 oh 10:51 I want to congratulate Ginta on getting Professor Brainstorm 10:51 While you are playing pinata parties 10:51 i am messing around with max level plants 10:51 :P 10:51 But he's playing casual and I don't want to bother him 10:53 I almost failed at the party. O_O 10:54 Now for Chinese PvZ2. 10:54 Wait a minute, Newspaper Zombie, Ginta is online in PvZH right now? 10:55 Yes 10:55 Probably fucking around with his new heroes 10:55 hmm 10:55 A new daily gift thing in Chinese PvZ2 is here. 10:55 It seems that some plants do have fully new abillities, as i just realized.. 10:55 About December 12? What is it about it then? 10:56 And here we are getting shitty direct upgrades 10:56 I'll claim the free 30 gems and 12012 coins then. 10:56 Banner shows Chestnut Team and Horse Bean. 10:56 Max level Stunion can poison zombies, max level Stallia can knock back zombies... 10:57 Opened a chest (dedicated to the Grapeshot one) and got an Electric Blueberry seed packet (equivalent to 10 puzzle pieces). 10:57 Oh, and now i'm just talking to myself again lol 10:57 @Blitzer Called it. 10:57 Some plants do have new abilities. 10:57 Yeah 10:57 Sorry 10:57 :P 10:57 January 28 will be a special day 10:58 We'll probably get a new Heroes update 10:58 What's with it again? 10:58 Since that's when the Chinese New Year is next year 10:58 Oh. 10:58 And it's the year of the Rooster 10:58 Fire Rooster confirmed 10:58 So a Rooster plant for Chinese PvZ2 potentially and for PvZH.... *cough* Fire Rooster. 10:59 Did they release that monkey thing on February 28? 10:59 February 8* 10:59 Kiwifruit? 10:59 Yeah 10:59 I forgot when it was released. 11:00 But somewhere early February. 11:00 "It was released at the same month when the Chinese New Year begins as a new-year-themed plant, since the year 2016's symbol is a monkey." 11:00 Rooster plant confirmed for PVZ2C 11:00 On January 11:00 Expect a Dog plant on 2018 11:00 And a Pig on 2019 11:00 A Hotdog plant then :P . 11:01 Hotdog Imp's arch-enemy 11:02 Dog plant on 2018? 11:02 Yep 11:02 Dogtail confirmed 11:02 Too bad the animal sign thing doesn't have Fox 11:03 I haven't unlocked BWB yet so the Purple Boss Rush is my current least favorite to me, as I have no Lily Pad access :P . 11:03 And Tangle Kelp for counter. 11:04 Could a gravestone deck work with Impfinity? 11:04 A lot use Gravestone decks with Impfinity as what I've seen lately. 11:04 I haven't seen any Impfinity Gravestone decks 11:05 Are you they are Impfinity? 11:05 They could be Super Brainz 11:06 As I'm done with the PvZ2 Chinese stuff I need to go dinner. BRB. 11:06 Dinner? 11:06 What time is it there? 11:06 7:06 PM 11:06 It's breakfast time here 11:06 2:07 PM 11:06 Okay it's past the Breakfast time 11:10 woof 11:11 It's 12:10 here 11:11 AM or PM 11:11 I just woke up. You do the guessing. :P 11:12 Oh 11:12 Nice 11:12 Well i woke up an hour ago but yeah 11:12 hoi 11:12 i got muted on voice chat on discord 11:13 ;-; 11:13 @snappy You were warned 11:13 wait 11:13 Afk 11:13 what did i do after being warned 11:13 You insisted on making those dog sounds 11:13 uhh 11:13 Snappy 11:13 did you seriously just come here to complain about something that happened on discord? 11:13 lol 11:13 and allowing your bot to be used on the voice chat instead of the bot only chat 11:13 no 11:13 i never used the music commands 11:14 You could have at least disabled it 11:14 i did |sto 11:14 |stop* 11:17 Hello 11:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uN-UUeh-yA meme self aware 11:19 Back 11:22 Back. 11:23 Wait a minute, why are all my friends deleted? 11:23 In PvZH 11:23 Wait what? 11:23 They're coming back now, so NVM. 11:24 Although it's still messed up, I have more than 20 friends. 11:24 Oh, 11:24 Is it still messed up? 11:24 Oh now it has an issue! 11:25 It usually happens when an update is coming 11:25 Now it's restoring. 11:25 Oh 11:25 im updating.. 11:25 So you mean an update is coming to PvZH? 11:26 It only happens to me when internet is shit 11:26 Ot 11:26 Or 11:26 When an update is about to come 11:26 Weekly events update pls 11:26 well im updating my pvzh 11:27 Oh shit, really? 11:27 Yep 11:27 Are you on IOS? 11:27 Yes 11:27 Oh 11:27 It could be about Red Event 11:27 Since it finished recently 11:27 I already updated to Red 11:28 No no 11:28 I am on iOS and I already updated to the normal version. 11:28 Removing Red Stuff 11:28 Oh 11:28 oh 11:28 I'll take a look 11:28 I'm on Android 11:28 I couldn't purchase Red Stinger 11:29 Bope 11:29 Nope 11:29 My Friends List is fine 11:29 Hi PoRa~ 11:29 Hello 11:29 Howdy 11:29 Battling against The Smash player in Casual. 11:30 I have to create a Flower deck 11:30 Google doesnt care bout RED T_T 11:30 For a quest 11:30 How r00d 11:30 Smash is my main 11:30 Google doesn't want to cooperate with RED but Apple does. 11:30 I main Super Brainz 11:30 Btw, I think I should close my forum game 4ever 4 now :P 11:31 I main Captain Cobustible and Electric Boogaloo. 11:31 Time is killing me 11:31 * Combustble 11:31 * Combustible 11:31 I only main Super Brainz because he's easy to rank up with 11:31 This Smash player uses a Pet deck... 11:31 Today's challenge is so... 11:31 Challenge of the Day tho 11:32 Cat Ladies? 11:32 Second Rustbolt I fought today 11:32 Zookeepers all over the place. 11:32 Or any dogs? 11:32 lol 11:32 @fairy: A bit like me 11:32 I also spam pets 11:32 I like play Cat Ladies 11:33 This Dog Walker is too buffed -_- . 11:33 I spam Armored 11:33 Neh, now I think I should abandon ZvZA, no one will mind anyway 11:33 like to* 11:33 :P 11:33 And my Mayflower got Locust Swarmed! 11:34 See? No one cares 11:34 I need to hold on... 11:34 If only i have 3 more Yeti 11:35 Why must the Brainy theme be so catchy? 11:35 And I got cornered. 11:35 Holy shit 11:35 I got Cornucopia from Petal Morphosis 11:36 I'm defeated, this Green Shadow deck I made didn't work. 11:36 And a bean counter from Cornucopia! 11:37 The Rustbolt is probably pisses as fuck 11:37 pissed* 11:38 I think I'm facing the same Smash player in Casual. 11:39 I got Jack O' Lantern through Mayflower, XD. 11:39 Got a jumping bean from seedling 11:40 And bounced his 11 health Team MAscot 11:40 Oh screw you Possessed. 11:40 Speaking of Jumping Bean I got one through Mayflower. 11:41 R.I.P: Rustbolt 11:41 Got killed by a Weenie Beanie 11:42 This is frustrating as heck O_O. 11:42 All pets are now over 10 strength. 11:42 Rustbolt got beaned 11:42 Guardian? 11:42 11:42 Doom Shrom helps 11:43 I'm not a Guardian hero right now. 11:43 And the Weenie Beanie wasn't boosted! 11:43 Thankfully luck is on my side for blocking. 11:43 Thank you StrikeThrough 11:43 What are you playing as 11:43 Green Shadow. 11:43 Plus I have a quest to win as her. 11:44 @fairy: I can help you 11:44 I'm in the battle right now. 11:44 I feel like I am making a comeback. 11:45 Rank 40 Wall-Knight 11:45 I feel like I'm gonna get fucked so hard 11:45 He ran out of cards! 11:45 It's all about card draw for him. 11:46 hm 11:46 Off-topic 11:46 I would do a Peashooter rekt but... 11:46 Bloomerang got buffed a lot in 5.6 11:46 He can now kill a basic zombie in 2 shots 11:46 (4 hits) 11:46 He deserved it 11:47 I got a Green Shadow victory. 11:47 He played a Chomper 11:47 LOL 11:47 11:47 @Blitzer He deserved it for being the worst piercing plant (IMO). 11:48 Since I'm not very good at Rustbolt lately I might do his quest in Casual. 11:48 yeah 11:48 he really did deserve it 11:53 I had the Wall-Knight concede 11:54 I swarmed the Combustible player with Sports :P . 11:54 And I made him aware that Deadly zombies can kill Soul Patch 11:54 Facing A Rank 31 Green Shadow. 11:54 >Freeze deck 11:55 I do not like my starting cards. 11:55 You might be right about the freezing deck part. 11:55 what are they 11:55 Snowdrop was just played. 11:55 And I brought it down through Bungee Plumber. 11:56 2 Dolphin Riders, Flamenco, and Bungee Plumber. 11:56 Bungee Plumber? 11:56 Rustbolt is Brainy/Hearty? 11:56 I'm not Rustbolt anymore. 11:56 Oh 11:56 I switched to Electric Boogaloo. 11:56 I got my win. 11:56 Concede? 11:57 Through concede. 11:57 Oh 11:57 And in this Ranked Match, on turn 5... 11:57 I had a great casual match today 11:58 Triple Threat and Unlife of the Party make a great combo 11:58 Wow, really refuses to take down the Repeater. 11:58 But more Bungee Plumbers! :P . 11:58 Gargantuar 11:58 I didn't do math correctly -_- . 11:59 That was a waste of Loudmouth. 12:00 Good bye, Skyshooter *uses Stayin' Alive* :P 12:00 Skyshooter on heights? 12:00 No problem! 12:00 Rocket Sciemce! 12:00 RIP Green Shadow who is Rank 31 12:00 Science* 12:00 Defeated via Flamenco Zombie 12:01 (His ability to be exact) 12:01 And I'm done with my normal quests. 12:01 It is so frustrating when that happens 12:01 Along with berry blast death 12:01 deaths* 12:01 I do have 2 Hero Quests and I lack some heroes still... 12:02 I can help 12:02 I should complete those remaining Hero Quests. 12:02 Just let me finish my breakfast 12:02 Alright. 12:02 Since my main Wall-Knight deck is about healing and not really nuts I had to make another WK deck. 12:03 What is your current quest? 12:04 Increase the strength of 6 plants via Spineapple 12:04 Oh 12:04 IQuest 6 12:04 I have completed all Hero Quests 12:05 For the heroes I currently own 12:05 Thanks to Iama 12:05 Yep 12:05 The alternate deck of my Wall-Knight has 4 Spineapples and some plants with no strength. 12:05 @fairy: You still need help? 12:05 Yup. 12:05 ok 12:05 I just finished my breakfast 12:05 But OK 12:05 Fairy, I sent a battle request 12:06 as a zombie hero 12:06 It's on. 12:06 I didn't get Spineapple but whatever... 12:07 (Sure, I get the plants WITH strength as well.) 12:07 I hope they let us farm Ticket Carnival tickets with friends 12:09 Hi x2~ 12:09 hi 12:09 Heya 12:09 Howdy 12:09 hive camper and PK 12:10 So, what's good? 12:11 Isn't my design looks cheesy? 12:11 http://popcap-fanfiction.wikia.com/ 12:11 The card draw is not being a good drawer to me. 12:12 @Fairy, why not you should try one? 12:12 Welp... 12:12 Not right now. 12:12 ok 12:12 ohhi again 12:12 Tell you what Fairy, you tell me what you want to play 12:13 Alright. 12:13 Start next turn 12:13 I got this now, so... 12:13 Wait 12:13 ok.... 12:13 I know I need one more, but still. 12:13 One Spineapple is all it needs now. 12:14 Well the next quest is even more worse 12:14 Increase the strength of 4 nuts 12:14 Rank 31 Spudow 12:14 Wish me luck 12:15 It's ok 12:16 Now I see the strength of Pet Decks completely. 12:16 exactly 12:16 Hold on... 12:16 BRB for a moment. 12:16 Noticed that weed spray terminated your control of the lawn 12:16 ok 12:16 Weed Spray is the best 12:16 yeah 12:16 mess clearing of those high hp plants 12:17 welp 12:17 BBL. Dinner 12:19 Back. 12:20 The next one is to increase the health of 4 nuts. 12:20 Smackadamia! 12:20 Feels easy with Steel Magnolia and Smackadamia. 12:20 Smackadamia is a nut itself 12:21 Two kite flyers 12:22 I've never had this much cards in my life! 12:22 Spudow Conceded 12:22 Two Kite Flyers, a pogo bouncer and a gadget scientist is nthing to be scared of 12:22 Unless you have 2 health, no blocks and nothing on the field 12:23 O_O 12:23 I can't make use of Kite Flyer properly so far but I see. 12:24 Combine them with Headstone Carver, Gadget Scientist and Zombot Drone Engineer 12:24 They become great together 12:24 Would you like to see my Super Brainz deck? 12:24 The one that got me out of the shithole people call "Gold league" 12:25 I would like to. 12:25 http://pvzheroesdecks.com/deck/super-science-my-basic-deck-2/ 12:25 Increased 3 nuts so far... 12:26 I'm so tempted to open premium packs 12:26 But I want to save up for hero packs 12:26 2 Stars away from ranking up 12:26 nooooooo 12:26 Rank 31 Rose 12:27 At least I got good cards 12:27 Done with that step. 12:27 Next is to craft...Tough Beets? 12:27 Yep 12:28 She played a... Morning Glory? Where's the Snowdrop? 12:28 Lightning Reed 12:28 At least I have exactly 4 of those now. 12:28 I have 4 of all Guardian Rares 12:29 Now I need to increase the health to 7. *does math* At least 6 of either plants or zombies. 12:29 Winning a game with goat 12:29 Too good to be true 12:31 Taco, a Solar classic 12:33 The Taco seems commonly used. 12:33 Super Stench saves me from the wrath of Snowdrop 12:33 *counts* Not enough plants and zombies yet... 12:34 I'll die 12:34 My last words are 12:34 "Fuck Freeze Decks!" 12:35 I got Tough Beets to 7 health! 12:35 I have to play an extra round now 12:35 And I just got defeated. 12:35 Fucking fuck roses 12:35 I'd rather have 3 concedes now. 12:35 Fuck solar flares too 12:35 For the final step. 12:35 At least I got a Rank 20 GS now 12:35 With some good cards 12:36 Gonna use my main Wall-Knight deck. 12:36 Oh fuck 12:36 Bean Deck 12:36 It mains health so the weakness would be Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Deadly. 12:36 Wait nvm 12:38 You have to be really desperate to Fertilize a Weenie Beanie 12:38 Back 12:39 I can't find players for whatever reason (confused) 12:40 NVM, found a Rank 15 Z-Mech. 12:40 People play Z-Mech? 12:41 You never face Z-Mech players? 12:41 No 12:41 Because I always play as Zombies 12:41 I rarely play as plants 12:42 You can see it from my missions 12:42 I'm on mission 17 for plants 12:42 but 39 for zombies 12:42 Many people main zombies nowadays. 12:42 I really like zombies 12:42 More than plants 12:42 Rank 26 Captain Combustible 12:42 Do you guys think I can win this? 12:43 I have a Smelly Zombie on my hand 12:43 And a Super Stench 12:43 You might win. 12:43 I think so 12:43 Still no Pepper M.D. which is usually the MVP of this deck due to healing. 12:44 He put a Party Thyme in front of my 3/3 Swashbuckler 12:44 Does this Z-Mech not have Rolling Stones? 12:44 For the first time I got Wall-Nut Bowling in my hand legit. 12:45 And now everything in my hand are tricks. 12:45 April Fools joke idea 12:45 Deadly Zombies should kill plant heroes on 1 hit 12:46 Piss 12:46 He blocked 12:46 Fighting who? 12:46 Captain Combustible 12:46 That's dumb 12:46 And mine is against a Z-Mech player. 12:47 SUp Guys? 12:47 I just finished my dinner 12:47 Turns out I'm short of Wall-Nut Bowling by 1 turn/sun. 12:47 Well, pray he leaves all ground lanes open 12:47 He got zucchini from Petal Morphosis 12:47 All of my plants on field have high health :P . 12:47 I only had 1 zombie on field 12:48 Z-Mech just got rekt. 12:48 Give Electrician or riot 12:48 Nope 12:49 Good thing I have a Pogo Bouncer 12:49 Well, you both will win your battles for sure 12:49 6 health 12:49 I just beat him. 12:49 7 strength copter commando 12:49 I won 12:49 He had 6 health Btw 12:49 I was on 14 helth 12:49 Health* 12:50 Rank 33 Spudow 12:50 Let's hope he doesn't have grave buster 12:50 If we battle together Newspaper Zombie then I would be done with. 12:50 Sure 12:50 Just let me finish this match 12:50 Anyway I face a Rank 31 Electric Boogaloo. 12:50 Nah, I just meant if we battle in Ranked. 12:50 Oh 12:51 By coincidence. 12:51 I never face rank 30s for some reason 12:52 hive 12:52 Hi~ 12:52 Howdy 12:53 Hey There, Everyone! 12:53 Tough Beets 12:53 Bounced! 12:53 Going in high health again... 12:54 Dear God Kite Flyer 12:54 Stop drawing cards! 12:54 He died 12:54 Are you a zombie? 12:54 R.I.P. Kite 12:54 Me? 12:54 Yes 12:54 Oh 12:54 No healing stuff yet... 12:54 You played it just to block shots right? 12:55 No 12:55 To Draw cards 12:55 Well, I see the irony 12:55 Also I didN't have any 3 cost cards 12:55 This Electric Boogaloo has Deep Sea Garg but I blocked it with the Amphibious nuts. 12:55 Nice try :P . 12:56 Welp, NVM. 12:56 Damn it 12:56 Tough Beets again 12:56 he used manincal laughter? 12:56 Another NVM due to another Smackadamia draw. 12:57 I WON 12:57 More over-healthy nuts for you :P . 12:57 Rank up time! 12:57 Rank 32 Here I come! 12:57 But I am hurting the hero slowly -_- . 12:57 Ginta is back again 12:57 Of course after I use Uncrackable I got Doom-shroom to save me. 12:58 I'll use it next turn. 12:58 Should I save up for Rustbolt Hero Pack or Unpack some packs 12:59 Finally got a healer for my Pepper M.D. 12:59 But I run out of cards on my hand. 12:59 How many Tacos do you have? 01:00 And of course I got chicken'd (The Chickening). 01:00 Fairy 01:01 I have no comeback cards at this rate and my block meter is out. 01:01 Welp... 01:01 R.I.P. Wall-Knight 01:02 It was not giving me tacos early game -_- 01:03 How many of them do you have? 01:03 I only have 3, I am lacking one in my collection. 01:04 And my phone's battery dried out. 01:04 I have 4, I spam crafted them 01:05 Hi~ 01:05 Howdy 01:05 I can't play for now. 01:05 Hai 01:06 Me too 01:07 Hi! 01:07 Shaky. 01:07 I'll continue tomorrow...afternoon. I have a Family Day to attend tomorrow in my school. 01:07 Howdy 01:07 Never cekebrate. 01:08 How can I create a category page? 01:09 Never done that... 01:09 Ah damn 01:09 9:09 PM here. 01:10 4:10 PM 01:11 On that time in my timezone, I GTG (If there wasn't a school day on a Sunday of all things...). 01:16 Wait 01:16 You have school on Sunday? 01:17 I guess so 01:17 Howdy! 01:17 It must suck to have school on Sunday 01:17 Hiya! 01:17 I don't but... I can go and get extra work done. 01:18 Sometimes I do that 01:19 You can't do that here 01:19 Nobody would go anyway 01:20 Since mostly everyone in my class is lazy 01:20 Can anyone help me kill 19 more zombies? 01:21 Sure 01:21 Just let me open my phone 01:21 :) 01:21 I've created a category page 01:21 Can someone check if it's god or not 01:22 good* 01:22 vs me when you're ready 01:22 I have a quest too 01:23 what quest is it? 01:23 I can help 01:23 Play 5 plants that cost something 01:23 Let me look 01:23 Oh wait 01:23 Crap 01:23 It's my gravestone deck 01:23 Play a bonk choy in turn 2 01:23 My deck doesn't have 1 in this case 01:24 Let me get a better deck 01:24 Okey 01:24 Let me refresh 01:24 I have to play 5 plants that cost 3 sun or less 01:24 Here's my weak dancing deck 01:25 Get ready 01:26 I'll use a trpile threat 01:26 Triple* 01:26 sure 01:26 Uh oh 01:26 why uh-oh? 01:26 drew a Plank walker 01:26 Conga Zombie 01:28 I think you can play it 01:28 I don't have anything good 01:28 I have a way to take it down 01:28 Other than Plank Walker and Line Dancer 01:28 well 01:28 use the plank walker 01:28 Thank god 01:28 Got some weak stuff 01:29 How many zombies by the way? 01:30 Kill 19 zombies 01:30 And I killed all you played 01:30 How many left? 01:30 I can't remember 01:30 Oh 01:31 Did you finish it? 01:31 Need 5 more 01:31 Oh okay 01:32 Nothing for turn 1 01:32 Yet 01:32 But I have Tıurn 2 stuff 01:32 I'll start with the easy 01:32 Newspaper ZOmbie 01:32 Actually 01:32 wait 01:33 That's nowhere near easy 01:34 Abracadaver 01:34 ok 01:35 Gravestones do count 01:35 Right? 01:35 Not sure 01:36 Stealthy Imp 01:37 Overkill 01:37 Yep 01:38 I hope the deck I'll play has plants ove r5 01:38 sun 01:40 you ready? 01:40 Yes 01:41 My smash is cancerous 01:42 Pet deck? 01:42 but you are also cancerous 01:42 yep 01:42 True 01:42 if you want 01:42 We can have a true battle 01:42 What would happen if I played a shroom for two behind a sunflower? 01:42 Absolutely nothing 01:42 no puff-shroom will be formed.... 01:45 Suicide Mushroom 01:46 3 lleft 01:46 What 01:46 Oh 01:46 I had to play under 3 sun! 01:46 Thank you! 01:46 np 01:46 Now I better charge my phone 01:46 I need to win as a brainy zombie 01:47 Can you please? 01:47 Oh okay 01:48 thanks 01:48 :) 01:48 No problem! 01:48 I have 330 gems 01:48 420 away from a hero pack 01:49 You know Ginta, right? 01:49 nope 01:50 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC564ncIGParK3I0ex1AjLfw/videos 01:50 This guy 01:50 He mines PVZ 2 01:50 He opened 60 packs today 01:50 Lucky bastard got 5heroes 01:50 5 heroes* 01:52 Hello 01:52 hello 01:52 hive 01:53 Not gonna play card games for now 01:53 Why? 01:53 cuz I need a rest 01:53 Ah 02:03 ? 02:04 oh hi 02:04 IYNH 02:04 hello 02:04 how's it going 02:05 Hi 02:05 Hi 02:14 GTG! 02:14 Bye! 02:14 O/ 02:14 sad day 02:15 bive PK 02:15 ..... 02:57 Hello! 02:57 *dusts off the ZBPP* 02:57 How's it going? 02:58 .w. K, that's fine. 02:59 Heyo 03:00 .3. o/ 03:00 Supbacks 03:00 Hi. 03:00 How's it going? 03:01 I'm good 03:02 I'm doing fine! 03:02 I'm c=''orange''K.O. Ok 03:03 RIP @ Nick's custom font. 03:03 xD 03:04 Right then .z. 03:05 BRB 03:26 And I'm back. 03:26 I think. 03:26 WB 03:26 Thanks. 03:27 You're welcome 03:27 (yes) 03:34 well namesomething 03:34 why you no go on discord? 03:34 Ello 03:35 Hello. 03:35 hive nick 03:35 Hi, Zambie! 03:35 Wait 03:35 .3. 03:35 Was the chat logged the whole time? 03:35 Supbacks mates 03:35 If not 03:35 Nope 03:35 Oh... 03:35 I will have to reenable chat hack 03:35 There 03:36 Not an hour ago 03:37 Line Dancing Zombie?diff=1480438&oldid=1471972 03:37 RIP grammar 03:38 RIP 03:38 Well I am going to clean mainspace 03:39 GamerNerd I isn't demoted yet 03:39 He still have his Rollback rights 03:40 Wow 03:40 srsly 03:42 Look at the user creation log then 03:42 user rights* 03:42 lol 03:57 Lucky Blover Changed 03:57 NOO 03:58 hai 03:59 Heyo! 03:59 o/ 03:59 Hi 04:00 Does anyone know a way to record your phone screen without downloading anything? 04:00 not me 04:00 Awh 04:03 GTG 04:03 Rest in pieces @ moi 04:03 See you around! 04:06 Didn't get a mega quest :( 04:08 Howdy 04:08 Supbacks 04:08 So, the Lucky Blover has been changed, right? 04:08 Yes 04:09 I like the new background of it imo 04:09 Nick and his rampaging mainspace spree 04:11 I hate my secondary device 04:11 it always crashes /: 04:11 Welp 04:11 Those socks have died out. 04:12 it's a good matter 04:13 as they stopped already 04:14 Somhow 04:14 I won with this shitty Impfinity deck I made 04:14 It has four Backup Dancers for fuck's sake 2016 12 10